The Battles of Rueenawaye
by Don Michaello
Summary: young boy wants to defend his city w/ his magic pwrs, but he must pas the initiation...


The Battles of Rueenawaye.  
  
  
  
The will to fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by Don Michaello  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Tribonet. Now don't get confused, for I am not the hero of our story. I am solely the man, or well, uhm goblin, if you will, that will tell it. But first, let me tell you a bit about the marvels in the magical village, Rueenawaye, where our young hero, Kiorono, lives.  
  
In this prosperous city, the "Head Ruler" is the leader. He is in charge of everything. But this isn't a story on democracies, so, let me get down to the real story . To defend our little village, the Head Ruler established the "Wizard's Guard"; a group of men, women, and , well anything working together for the good of all. One young man, Kiorono wants to join this magical group, but first, he has to pass the initiation....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
The Magical Guard  
  
  
  
Kiorono walked into the gigantic building, which was located in the centre square,  
  
on Primebuckle Street in Rueenaway. As he walked through the entrance way, he tracked in mud.  
  
His sneakers were dirty, and because it was raining that day, the dirt turned to mud. "Good day" said the secretary ,"how may I help you?""I'm looking for a Mr. Thissenheimer"said Kiorono . "Second door to left dear" said the secretary, who was already telepathically contacting the janitor.  
  
He walked to the door, his heart beating faster than ever. He opened the door and....a  
  
bucket of flour fell onto his head!"Just a friendly joke", said the man sitting at the desk, and once he got up, Kiorono realized how big the man really was. He was easily six foot nine and probably weighed like 250 pounds, and judging by the sparks that continuously shot from his hands, his powers were amazing.  
  
"What are you here for young man?"asked Mr. Thissenheimer.  
  
"The guard team sir" Kiorono replied.  
  
"-Do you think that you're cut out for the Wizard's Guard?"  
  
"-Yes sir."  
  
"-Well, I believe that you could, but you must pass the initiation."  
  
"-Initiation?"  
  
"Yes, you must go to the Magical Forest, located ten days south of here. Then, at the very centre of this uncharted piece of land, you will find a beast, but not just any old beast, he is a magical frog, eight stories tall, who is threatening to destroy our village."  
  
"-What do I have to do with this?"  
  
"-Your mission is to locate the frog, and destroy it."  
  
Destroy, that word struck Kiorono as a very dark word, and gave him a strange feeling, but he accepted.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom! Mom! They accepted me!",the fifteen year old yelled, "I'm as good as in!"  
  
"-When do you start?"  
  
"-There's a catch"  
  
"-Like what?"  
  
"-I have to kill some magic toad ."  
  
Kiorono's mother's face went white, and she fainted.  
  
•Kiorono spoke, and his mother awakened.  
  
"-No, you can't attack that toad, it will kill you."  
  
"-I have to do this mom, for the good of us all."  
  
"-But ..........."  
  
"-I'll go down fighting if I have to, but I will fight!"  
  
"-I'll make you a going away pack..."  
  
"-Thanks mom...."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's time, mom"said the brave teenager.  
  
"-Goodbye..."  
  
"Bye mom...."suddenly, he realized something. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
As he left the city, he thought of what he was leaving behind. His friends, his family, he would even miss Tomas Wickerbaum, the Gremlin who always bothered him..  
  
But he wasn't the kind of a guy to pass up on a challenge, so he wiped the tears from his eyes, and yelled back:"BYE EVERYBODY !"  
  
  
  
He started across the Great Accaroni Plains, watching the squaiyells and the raicoomes run by.  
  
He suddenly wished that he had a friend along with him. The sun started it's magical journey through the sky, and as it set, Kiorono decided to set up camp. After he killed a garzello for dinner, he built a magical fire, and he roasted his catch (a touch of basil makes all the difference).  
  
"This is soooooooooooooo cool! I get to stay up late, camp, and fry up all the meat that I want!  
  
Man, I need something to do"he thought as he lay in his magical hammock, thinking of all the things that he had done today, and wondering, and at the same time almost knowing, if he had a purpose in life, and, as he turned off the magical light, he smiled, he just figured out the answer, and he knew what it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
The Journey of a Lifetime  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh! The Plains of Accaroni, what beauty!"said Kiorono, but that joy suddenly turned to fear, when a group of men and women surrounded him.."We are the Toranjians",said one of the men who seemed to be their leader,"And you are trespassing on our land."  
  
-"I have the right to be here"said Kiorono.  
  
-"So be it."Said the man .  
  
He held out his hands, and started to pronounce some words that Kiorono immediately recognized-the sleep spell-and then it all went black.... Kiorono woke up tied to a chair, in a dark room, with no lights. He quickly pronounced the words of the X-ray spell, and noticed the presence of guards at his door. He decided to try and escape, so he said "", a spell that multiplies his physical strength several times,  
  
and he broke free of his ropes.  
  
He pronounced the words for the explosion spell, and blasted the doors open, and knocked out his captors. He ran through the halls, desperately looking for an exit, but he found none. Suddenly, he was surrounded by hundreds of men and women, all wanting a piece of him.  
  
He had to get away, so he summoned up the most powerful spell he could now -the destroyer spell- and, as he spoke the words, he saw an opening in the ceiling, but before he could stop the spell, they were all turned to dust...  
  
He made a mad dash for the ceiling, and then a rope dropped down, but it was not the magical rope that he had summoned for, it was a normal one. He decided that he had a better chance with the rope than with the people with murderous looks in their eyes, so he climbed up.  
  
"Good day, my name is Jomunsuko, and who might you be?  
  
-I -I -I -I'm Kiorono, and I'm on a mission for the Rueenawaye guard team.  
  
-Splendid! May I join you?  
  
-Sure, but we got some problems to take care of first."  
  
The Toranjians, or at least what was left of them were preparing for the attack, they all ran towards Kiorono and his new found friend, Kiorono was about to prepare and blast them, but his friend said:"I'll take care of this one."And a small canon popped out from Jomunsuko's right arm. Kiorono could feel the energy that lay inside Jomunsuko raise, and, Kiorono watched in bewilderment as his companion yelled:"YOU HAVE HURT TOO MANY PEOPLE AS IS! IT ENDS HERE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And the canon fired, Kiorono couldn't believe his eyes, a boy who looked so peaceful just turned over a hundred people to dust. Jomunsuko said: "We should be on our way now, and I know that you might be confused, I'll explain it tonight in front of the campfire.  
  
- S-S-S-Sure" said Kiorono. The sun was already at it's high point in the sky, and Kiorono was hungry. His friend offered to help catch some meat for lunch and supper, but Kiorono refused and went off alone and told Jomunsuko to set up camp. As he trailed a garzello, he thought about Rueenawaye and his mission. He thought about the nice old laddie who used to give him cookies, Biggala T.H.E Gigolo, and her husband Biggolo T.H.E Gigolo, and their son Denis T.H.E Gigolo, who Kiorono always babysat. He cornered the garzello and used a magically summoned blade to kill it-quick and painless-the only way to go. He pronounced the words to the transportation spell-and the beast was back at camp. He sat in a tree, as he often did when he lived in Rueenawaye, and thought. It seemed all so easy to him, when he was just a kid, sitting around town with Torren or Tion, but it had all changed when Kiorono was about 13, and the guard team was all that he could think of. Torren and Tion went off with Janeeyan, the girl that Kiorono had a special place in his heart for, to kill the same beast that Kiorono was out to kill now, he had waited for days, he even had stopped eating the days that he was waiting, but they never returned. Kiorono blamed himself for letting his friends leave on such a dangerous mission, but he had a mission to fulfill, and he couldn't let old times get in his way. As he sat there, he nodded off, and he dreamt. He dreamt about him, and Jomunsuko, walking in the woods.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise, he looked behind him, and the toad was there. He fired a destroyer spell at the beast, but the monster deflected it and it hit Kiorono. He was only half conscious, but he saw Jomunsuko attack the beast, but the great toad fired a blast and killed Jo, but what he saw next was unbelievable. Janeeyan, accompanied by Tion and Torren attacked the toad to. Kiorono watched in fear as he silenced them, one by one. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, and he found himself at camp, with Jomunsuko, awake and alive." What happened?"said Kiorono." I found you sleeping in a tree and I brought you back here",Jo said.  
  
-"Jo", said Kiorono, "I want to know how you zapped the Toranjians. "  
  
-"Alright" said the boy "listen up, while we eat this great meal about the boy who's not what he seems to be, much like life, not what it seems to be."  
  
Kiorono thought about what Jo had just said. He's right though thought Kiorono.  
  
"Okay" said Kiorono, "I'm listening."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
Around the camp fire  
  
  
  
  
  
"A long time ago, when the human existence was still young on this planet, aliens visited it, they created many of the marvels that we know today. Large statues, fabulous temples, it was all created by them. Then a great plague came across them -thousands died- but they wanted to carry on their legacy, so, in a final attempt, they created the Allenbei, a race of cyborgs.  
  
I am an Allenbei, a cyborg. But the creators of this marvellous race of artificially intelligent beings also created them to defend the dying alien civilization. They equipped my people and I with weapons capable of mass destruction, like lightning swords, plasma canons, flight packs, and my laser blaster. Then, came the Great Battle ; the humans, frightened by what they did not understand, created their own weaponry, using magic, to kill the survivors of the plague. Yes they were hard times for my people, but the battle pursued, and our weapons grew stronger, but their magic flourished as well.  
  
The fighting continued, never stopping. Humans evolved, and ambushed our camp, killing hundreds. But we were far more advanced, and our weaponry soon turned them to dust. The dying never stopped, never, and we had to fight on. Then, a cyborg in our tribe came up with a new weapon: The Giga- canon. No one wanted to hurt as many people as the Giga-Canon could, so the inventor tried it himself. Not only did it wipe out all life in a 10 Gigometre radius, but it was too much for its creator, and that Allenbei blew up. Since then, scientists have perfected the Giga-canon, and I may now use it without fear of self-destruction.  
  
Shortly after the Great Destruction, the humans made a final attempt to defeat us. They banded together, and summoned up all of their might and fired an extremely powerful magic blast at us, and it wiped the whole race out, every child, every adult, every leader and every creator, it was all over. I was out on a quest to find rare metal for our weaponry when it happened, and I came back to find my village in flames and my people destroyed. Since then, I've been scouring the land, looking for a home . And that's when I ran into you. You see, even though the war is over, we are still hated by many tribes of people still hate us, the Toranjians being 1 of them. In fact, it was Toranjians who extinguished the last members of the Allenbei and the alien race that we know only as Alfa238.  
  
The former leader of that tribe was very strong, but my beam canon put him to waist, he had killed so many needlessly, he's one of the people who you ruined this mighty earth for everyone let me show you." Jomunsuko held out his hand and a holographic projection began. It showed all of the Toranjians' leader, Jackes Sweepa's, files, which included robbery, grand theft, sabotage of military property and destruction of private property.  
  
Kiorono couldn't believe what he was seeing, and then he saw it. Jackes was wanted for at least eighteen counts of first degree murder, mainly to humans crossing the Plains of Accaroni, and that he was wanted in eighty countries. His face went pale." You y-y-y you mean I could have been k-k-k-killed?  
  
- Yes.  
  
-'Munsuko, let's agree on something, if you wanna be partners for the crossing of Accaroni, warn me when I'm closer to death than an old TV show, okay?  
  
-Sure.  
  
-Kiorono, I have studied the humans, but I have never really been friends with one, could you tell me about yourself?  
  
-me?  
  
-Yes, you.  
  
-Alright, but it's a doosy.  
  
I was born on the 16 of Marchia, of the year known as Kibisaka. My father was Sir Amadeus Kanban, a great and powerful member of the original squad of the Rueenawaye Guard Team. He possessed great magical talents that are now mine alone." Kiorono's face went dark.  
  
" -Are you alright Kio?" asked Jomunsuko.  
  
" Ya, it's just that my dad's final mission was the destruction of this toad, and i always fear or our lives, that's why nop one from the guard team came with me."  
  
" -How can you have your father's magic?,said Munsuko,  
  
-While I was waiting for him to come back one day, I felt my power raise. I told my mom, and she looked it up in So, You're Strong All of A Sudden? Young Sorcerer's Edition. It said that when a magically empowered father had great abilities, they would be passed on top his children at the time of his death. My mother was in tears, so I decided to go to apply for Rueenawaye and avenge my father!  
  
- You're a brave person, Kiorono.  
  
-Thanks man, but I got my bravery from my dad's side.  
  
-Did that come when he died too?  
  
-'Munsuko,  
  
-ya?  
  
-you got a lot to learn.  
  
-Than teach me, Kiorono, I want to learn.  
  
-Let's start with you. First of all, you're probably being searched for by every bounty hunter on the planet, so you can't just go and say "Hi I'm Jomunsuko, a killer cyborg." No no no.  
  
-Why not? Would anyone be mad?  
  
-Kid, you might have a 99000 MB memory, with 80 gigabytes of ram, but you are one dumb bunnie.  
  
-What is this "bunnie"?  
  
You could almost see the look of despair on Kiorono's face- This is gonna be a LONG trip."he said.  
  
4  
  
Kiorono's killer instinct.  
  
  


End file.
